No Wonder Hecates Not Dead
by NottaBelieberBitches
Summary: The gang is back and their going to Hogwarts! After TLO no TLH but Jason, Piper, and Leo are there! Percabeth and Tratie! R/R! Changed my pen name to NottaBeleiberBitches!


**Hello peoples i would just like to let you know that I'm currently writing like 5 different stories right now, and you know how everyones story starts from the **

**beginning? Well, i decided to do it the other way around! Out of the 5 stories i am writing, this one is coming out first!**

**Disclaimer: Do i really have to say this?**

**OOOOHHHHH! Who knows this song, it is AWESOME!**

_**I don't smoke girl  
>But you're dope<br>I don't drink babe  
>But you're tanqurade<strong>_

**Whoever knows the song and tells me in a review will get these COOKIES!- (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)-**

No Wonder Hecate's Not Dead!

Amber's POV

Hola peoples... My first summer is ended and now it's back to school! Hey, guess were i'm going? HOGWARTS! Well for all of you who like flashbacks,

courtesy of moi I shall now show you one!

_*Flashback!*_

_It was lunch. And I__ was starving. But before i could take one bite out of my food, Chiron had some super stupid important anouncement that just had to cut into my luchtime!_

_"Attention campers Lady Hecate has requested that some of us must go to a wizarding school in London named Hogwarts to help her decendants get ready for their _

_upcomming war, so __who ever would like __to __go help these wizards can meet at Thalia's pine tree tomorrow morning at 9:00, that is all." And with that all Hades broke lose, _

_everyone was talking __about it, especially Hecate's kids', but I'm sure these 'wizards' aren't that much of a competition at all. Anyways, what Chiron really shouldn't have said _

_was the part about the __war, otherwise everyone would have been more eager to go, but I already know who's going Hogwarts. After Lunch i met up with Nico, Dylan and _

_Scarlet by the arena and guess what was the number one thing we talked about?... JUSTIN BEIBER! No, I'm kidding. Just like everyone else, Hogwarts. "It's really simple as to _

_who is going you know." Scarlet started off, we all looked at her. "I'm not following you." Dylan said, with a confused expresion an his face. I looked over at Nico, he seemed to _

_be getting it. Then again, Nico's so emo that no one can really tell what he's feeling or thinking. "I'm no Athena kid, but it's really simple logic. Annabeth, and Lou will obviously _

_be going, Annabeth too learn about these so called wizards, and Lou, magic." Dylan was starting to get it, but i decided to help out. "Since Annabeth is going, Percy will too, and _

_because Percy is going the rest of the big three children would want to go too." I said looking at Nico when i said the last part. He just shrugged, and i raised an eyebrow. _

_"Come __on emo go to Hogwarts with us!" Scarlet pleaded with her hands under her chin and a puppy-dog look taking over. "Fine, but I'M NOT EMO!" Nico yelled the last part but _

_with no expresion on his face. "Good, anyways, that means we are going too, and since Dylan's going, Conner and Travis will be going too." Scarlet continued, ut started to get _

_stuck there. "I could have sworn that i counted more people than that..."She said trailing off. "I got it!" We all looked at Dylan. "Because Conner and Travis are going, Katie is _

_coming because she's dating Travis, and Chris will __be going too, bringing along Clarisse. Since Jason is going, Piper and Leo are coming too, and Because Piper is going, Drew _

_and Lacy are going and since __Drew is going she will be brining Will because they are dating now." He took a breath and looked back at us. "What, i can be smart sometimes!"_

_"Suuuure." I said kind of awkwardly. "Whatever, go pack up guys." Nico said, then we all left to our seperate cabins. When i got to the Hepheastus cabin Leo was looking _

_around frantically. "Hey, Amber have you seen my comb?" He said to me. I took one glance at him and said. "Your holding it moron..." "Oh thanks, wait, HEYYYY!" I laughed at _

_him on how long it took for him to understand what i said then walked to my bed to start packing. Yes this is going to be one heck of a friggin awesome year..._

_*End of awesome flashyback!*_

So now that you've seen my awesome flashback, which, was quite long... Anyways now we are at the top of half blood hill, standing in front of Chiron listining to him

give us a nice long boring speech. "So now that you understand that you must wait a couple of months till' revealing yourselves so you can get to know the Wizards

and see how much help they really need. Grab this boot." Well that was awkward. We all looked at Chiron holding a dirty old boot. "Grab it and it will transport you to

the airport and from there you will use these tickets to get to england and then use this adress to get yourself to hogwarts." Chiron said holding up 18 plane tickets

and one sheet of paper with an adress. "I'm back bitches anyone miss me!" We all turned around to find... Thalia! Annabeth ran towards her and gave Thalia a big

Annabeth bear hug. "THALIA!" She screamed. When they came apart Annabeth asked. "What are you doing hear? Not that i don't want you here but..." Thalia

started walking closer to us. "Artemis offered this trip as a year long vacation, as a way to help you guys and see my friends again." She turned to Chiron. "Hello

Chiron." He smiled. "It's nice to see you back." She turned to Percy. "Kelp for brains." She said with a nod of her head. Percy grinned. "Pinecone face." Thalia just rolled

her eyes. Chiron then continued were he lefted off. "Okay, when i say go grab hold with one hand and the other hand on your luggage got it?" We all nodded our

heads and got ready for... take off... "One...Two...Three...GO!" We all grabbed on and i got a wierd tug in my stomach, you know, like the one you get when you go

shadow traveling. Let me tell you like like it WAYYYY better then actually shadow traveling! This ended and we found ourselves in front of an airport, the mortals not

even noticing us pop in. I looked over at my friends then to Nico and Percy, and i heard them suddenly scream. "I am NOT under ANY circumstances getting on _that_

plane!" Percy started backing away, and Nico tried to make a run for it until Jason grabbed him and threw Nico over his shoulder. Percy also tried to make a run for it

when he thought all of our attention was on Nico. But before he could run Travis, Conner, Will, Leo and Chris started pulling on his arms and legs, steering him

towards to plane entrance. "PUT ME DOWN JASON!" Nico started kicking and screaming but jason just kept on walking. "NO! You are getting on that plane whether

you like it or not!" Jason screamed. "I'm going to BITE you!" Nico screamed back. You know how i said the mortals didn't even notice us or even cared that we were

there? Yeeeeeaaaaaah. Scratch that...

**And that is the end of Chapter one peoples! Hope you liked it! Check out my poll, but i'm not even sure if it's actually working...but, still, check it out! Oh by the **

**way my other story, you know my first one, yeah, thats been discontiued. But if anyone want's to adopt it tell me you can! ¨**

**Bye for now!**

**P.S. My pen name is no longer Apollogirl56!**

**-NottaBelieberBitches!**


End file.
